Teasing Will Get You In Trouble
by mjf2468
Summary: When Zorro visits her the night of Thackery's departure, Victoria is angry. She's angry because he had seemingly forgotten his promise to her, when she had asked him about it earlier in the day, when she thought he'd be pardoned. Takes place after episode 2 x 5. If only Zorro knew the mess he was creating when he decided to tease Victoria that afternoon.
1. Chapter 1: A Joke Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while. Some scenes and dialogue are from NW Zorro 2 x 5 "He Who Lives by the Sword" by Philip John Taylor. Thanks as well to the marvelous PamZ, and her wonderful transcripts. An invaluable aid to the Muse and the creation of stories.

Summary: When Zorro visits her the night of Thackery's leaving, Victoria is angry. She's angry he had seemingly forgotten his promise to her, when she had asked him about it earlier in the day, when she thought he'd be pardoned.

 **AN: Thank you for checking out my latest story. Sure love the fact my Muse is finally getting ideas from the episodes. Hopefully she will keep going, it's so much fun. (About time she does, whew!)**

Zorro silently breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Thackery ride out of the pueblo. Overall, he was pleased with how everything turned out, even though it did take a little work. Especially protecting his identity. But luckily, no one, especially Thackery and the Alcalde, knew Diego had exceptional fencing skills.

Luckily, everything indeed had turned out. Except Victoria. He could tell she believed his mission was now completed, and they could be finally together. Instead, he had to watch her heart be broken.

His love approached him, with a saucy smile on her lips. As she kept in step with him as they walked along, Victoria asked, "Señor Zorro, do you remember your promise?"

Hiding a secret smile, even though his heart was breaking, Zorro decided to have a little fun with her. To try to take the pain out of what was about to happen. "Promise? I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Señorita," he asked with a straight face even though he knew exactly to what she was referring.

Victoria stated brightly, hiding her displeasure, "You said the day you were free would be the day you would remove your mask forever."

Zorro tilted his head down at her, holding up a finger. "Ah. It would also be the day I would declare my love."

"That's true. Well…You have been pardoned."

Zorro turned to watch someone approach from behind them, "Unfortunately, I think the Alcalde has chosen not to honor our agreement." He met his foe's approach with a wry smile on his face.

"Indeed. You didn't let me defeat the Englishman, therefore, you broke our contract," the Alcalde began, with a slimy smile on his face.

Don Alejandro and Felipe had approached the group by this time and took places behind Ramón. Don Alejandro shook his head at the Alcalde's antics. Even though he knew it was useless, he said, "Zorro saved your life, sir…"

Ramón interrupted with disgust, "Rubbish…."

Don Alejandro talked over the Alcalde, "Thackery had a blade to your throat, I believe."

"An essential and shrewd part of my plan. I was merely toying with the individual."

Both Victoria and Don Alejandro verbally expressed their disbelief in the face of the Alcalde's ingratitude.

Even though the Alcalde's behavior and excuses were no surprise to him, Zorro continued with the charade, with a plan of his own. "Remember, Alcalde, the secret is to make your opponent angry."

The Alcalde dropped his nonchalance and bestowed his foe with a confused look. "I don't see what that has to do with it."

Catching him off-guard, Zorro punched the Alcalde in the face, knocking him backward and unconscious into the arms of Alejandro and Felipe. They struggled to keep him upright as Zorro spun around to face Victoria. His cape billowing out behind him, he reached for Victoria's hand and quickly placed a kiss on the back of it with his characteristic gallantry. Not chancing any further delay, especially with the Alcalde being so bloodthirsty, Zorro ran off whistling for Toronado. Jumping onto his back in one fluid motion, Zorro searched for Victoria in the crowd.

His heart breaking at the half-frustrated, half-sorrowful face of his beloved, Zorro called to Victoria, "Please be patient, Señorita."

Not hearing the cheers of the pueblo, Zorro's mind could only think about Victoria's disappointment as he rode out of the square. Vowing to somehow make it up to her, he rode away, losing himself in the ride.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

That evening, as she attempted to forgot the day while she performed the evening chores, Victoria became angrier the more she thought of her conversation with Zorro earlier in the afternoon. Was he truly teasing her when he only pretended to forget about his promise? Or had he truly forgotten? If so, were all his feelings a lie? Was he only leading her on? For all she knew. Zorro was a hero to the pueblo but a cad in private.

As she brought in the last of the dirty dishes from the main dining hall, she wasn't surprised to see Zorro standing there. Too angry to begin a conversation, she walked past him with her head high in the air, purposely avoiding all contact with him.

Zorro's eyes followed her as she walked by without a word, a confused look on his handsome face. He asked, "Is something wrong, Victoria? You appear angry with me."

Victoria placed dishes into her basin with a loud clank, added hot water to the soap, and rubbed dishrags together to produce additional suds. Water splashed over the edges of the basin, which she ignored as she began to wash the dishes. "Why would I be angry with you, Zorro?"

"You tell me. I honestly don't know why you'd be angry with me, but you don't look me in the eye. You appear upset over something."

Victoria slammed the rag down into the water, again splashing some water out of the basin. She took a deep breath, then turned upon him. "Were you telling me the truth? When you said you only pretended to forget your promise? Or did you forget the promise and covered it up?"

Zorro looked at Victoria in surprise, then understanding. "Oh, my beloved, couldn't you tell I was teasing you? I did only pretend to forget?" He leaned towards her, intent on caressing her check, but Victoria pulled away from his grasp.

"But…you seemed so serious. I wasn't sure. Zorro, we spend so little time together, how can I know when you're joking?"

"How would I forget such a promise to you? I'd sooner forget how to breathe than break it."

Victoria looked at him, tears in her eyes. "It's just been so long, and I love you so much. I only want us to be together."

"I know, Victoria. It has taken longer than I had expected, to either get rid of the Alcalde or for him to reform. I apologize for ever giving you a reason to doubt me or my love. I love you too. How can I make you certain of it?"

"Unmask for me. Right now."

"Victoria, you know I can't…not until…"

Victoria sighed and looked down at her hands. "Not until your struggle is over. But when _will_ it be over?"

Zorro looked down at his feet, not able to bear looking at her for a moment. "I don't know, Victoria. I wish I did, but I don't."

"Is there any other way we can be together? Why…why can't I marry the real you? Zorro and I can 'break up' and the real you and I can start a romance. Why wouldn't it work, Zorro?" Her eyes became hard and her expression serious. "Or don't you want to marry me?"

Zorro began to pace in front of her. "It's not because I don't want to marry you. I only want to protect you from any danger. If you were married to me, and I was arrested…I'm afraid you'd be arrested as well. Or if someone should discover who I am under the mask, they'd also take revenge on you and my family."

"But I'm already linked to you, Zorro. Married or not, everyone knows we're together. Perhaps I'd be safer if we were married." Grabbing his hand, Victoria said, "The Alcalde would stop harassing me to get to you, no one would link me to you, unless…unless you were unmasked. But only then, Zorro." Searching his eyes, Victoria tried to put all the persuasion she could in her look. "Will you at least consider it? Please…for me, for us?"

Zorro sighed. He didn't know what to think, but she did have a good point. Being married to Diego, she would be safer, in most circumstances. Perhaps she'd spend most of the time at the hacienda, out of the Alcalde's sight. One benefit of their marriage would certainly be the end of the Alcalde using her as bait for him every time he turned around. Well, besides the obvious other benefits, of course.

Giving her a kiss, Zorro pulled away and caressed her cheek. "All right, I will think about it tonight. I should be back tomorrow night with my answer."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego thought of Victoria's words all the way back to the hacienda. She did make quite a few good arguments supporting their getting married. He lost himself for a moment in the pleasant thought of making her his…until he realized something. He stopped Toronado and sat in disbelief. How could he forget his number one fear of unmasking in front of her? He knew she loved Zorro, but could she also love Diego? There were those times when she appeared jealous of other women's attention to him, but there were also times when she treated him more like a brother. He just didn't know.

Diego nudged Toronado, who again resumed his canter. Could he deny her marriage, when she had been waiting so patiently? And he really had no idea when his mission would end. But…did he really want to be married and still ride as Zorro? Could that be the reason not to get married until after justice was restored to the pueblo? But he wasn't getting any younger, and he wanted to give his father those grandbabies he was always talking about.

Before he knew it, Toronado had reached the hidden entrance of the cave. He triggered the opening, and they went in. Luckily Zorro had stopped his ruminations so he wouldn't hit his head on the cave. He was happy to see Felipe hadn't waited up for him. Diego had told him he was "only" going to see Victoria, so he wasn't expecting trouble. For once the boy believed him, so didn't stay up for Diego.

As he groomed Toronado and got him bedded down for the night, Diego again tried to explore his own, personal reasons which might exist for him to avoid marrying Victoria. It took some work, separating the fears regarding Zorro from any other reasons which might be interfering with him and Victoria getting married.

The years riding as Zorro had indeed isolated him from others. Yes, he did have Felipe to confide in, and sometimes the boy attempted to override his decisions. However, Felipe didn't really have the power to do so. However, once married, Victoria often would have the right, as per his own personal beliefs how a marriage should operate. The opinion that a woman be totally subservient in a marriage, didn't sit well with Diego. Thus, his attraction to Victoria Escalante, who definitely wouldn't often be subservient to anyone. Even to a husband. Even though it was too short, Diego had seen the partnership his parents had, his father listening to his mother on most, if not all, decisions regarding their lives, livelihood, or even with his own parenting. Diego knew he wanted no less than a marriage like that.

However, as he examined his feelings, Diego realized there was a part of him which was indeed afraid of giving up his independence. He never would have thought so, but he couldn't deny the evidence. He liked being on his own, and deciding his own life. But who didn't? But marriage certainly had its benefits...and not only having Victoria in his bed every night and waking up to her beautiful smile each day. Victoria would be an excellent addition to his life…to the running of the hacienda and the ranch, as well as the suggestions she could make for Zorro and his mission.

Diego rubbed his temples. He decided he'd consider all of this again tomorrow morning, after a decent night's rest. Most likely he will visit Victoria and give her an answer, but…he will decide that tomorrow. He headed for his bedroom and hopefully a restful sleep.

 **AN: Has there been any stories to really explore why Diego hadn't proposed marriage? Oh yeah, mostly because he was afraid she'd deny Diego. But what if there were other reasons besides that one and worry about endangering Victoria? If you are feeling kind, please let me know what you think of this. Always, always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you so very much for the wonderful response for the last chapter. I totally apologize for the length of time to get this chapter out. My muse comes up with that wonderful idea about Diego being afraid of marriage, and then runs away without finishing it. Darn that girl! Oh well. She returned, and came up with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Previously:

 _However, as he examined his feelings, Diego realized there was a part of him which was indeed afraid of giving up his independence. He never would have thought so, but he couldn't deny the evidence. He liked being on his own, and deciding his own life. But who didn't? But marriage certainly had its benefits...and not only having Victoria in his bed every night and waking up to her beautiful smile each day. Victoria would be an excellent addition to his life…to the running of the hacienda and the ranch, as well as the suggestions she could make for Zorro and his mission._

 _Diego rubbed his temples. He decided he'd consider all of this again tomorrow morning, after a decent night's rest. Most likely he will visit Victoria and give her an answer, but…he will decide that tomorrow. He headed for his bedroom and hopefully a restful sleep._

His hopes for a restful sleep were only partially realized. Diego knew he slept, for he had dreams. Dreams of Victoria asking why he wasn't marrying her. Then they turned into dreams of Victoria informing him he was too late, and she was marrying another man. The final straw was when, after Victoria told him that, Diego turned into a frog and hopped away.

Diego sat up straight in bed, wide awake, after experiencing such a wild dream. He wiped his sweaty forehead. Deciding any further sleep would be impossible, Diego got out of bed. Looking out the window, he could see it was going to be a hot day, if the rising sun could give an indication.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to tell Victoria. Another disadvantage, among the numerous ones which existed, of his masquerade was never discussing the topic of marriage with his father. Such a discussion would've settled his questions about what it meant to be married, and allowed him to express his feelings and fears regarding the exchange of independence for the concept of interdependence. He knew they would've discussed such topics if he hadn't had to maintain the illusion of not being interested in marriage at all. If he had brought up the idea of marriage at any point, it only would've led to the premature raising of his father's hopes. Diego had enough to be concerned about without the addition of yet one more thing his father would have been disappointed in him with.

After his morning toilet, Diego found himself the only person in the dining room. Apologizing for startling Maria, the family cook, Diego sat and stared into space while he waited for his breakfast. He blindly ate the food sat in front of him, paying little mind to what was set in front of him while he was lost in thought. By the time he was finished, he had settled several issues in his mind.

It was time for him to grow up. Even though the danger would still exist for all of them, and it might even be heightened with marrying Victoria, Diego knew in his heart he couldn't bear not to marry Victoria. If he waited any longer, he'd run the chance of losing her. Of course, once he told her who was under the mask, she might very well make up his mind for him and refuse to marry him. But somewhere deep within his heart, Diego knew that wouldn't happen. However, whether it would be without quite a loud and tempestuous discussion, Diego wasn't as certain about.

Standing up, Diego straightened his shoulders as he very determinedly went back to his room to change. He would wear his best "daily" suit to talk to Victoria today at lunch, the one he knew was her favorite. Hopefully, she would recall it later this evening as he revealed himself under the mask. That she indeed knew Diego well, and hopefully could love him as well.

His hand shaking as he buttoned his shirt, Diego knew he was doing the right thing. However, he wished his stomach would also believe it, as it was letting him know it wasn't as certain. He looked in the mirror one final time, blowing out an uneven breath. Perhaps the ride into the pueblo would help settle his nerves.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _"_ _But I'm already linked to you, Zorro. Married or not, everyone knows we're together. Perhaps I'd be safer if we were married." Grabbing his hand, Victoria said, "The Alcalde would stop harassing me to get to you, no one would link me to you, unless…unless you were unmasked. But only then, Zorro." Searching his eyes, Victoria tried to put all the persuasion she could in her look. "Will you at least consider it? Please…for me, for us?"_

 _Zorro sighed. He didn't know what to think, but she did have a good point. Being married to Diego, she would be safer, in most circumstances._

 _Giving her a kiss, Zorro pulled away and caressed her cheek. "All right, I will think about it tonight. I should be back tomorrow night with my answer."_

Victoria didn't spend a very restful night either. She was alternately filled with excitement at the thought of soon knowing who her mysterious lover was, and trepidation as to who it could be. Might it be someone she never met? Someone from a different pueblo? Her entire life could very well change, perhaps in a matter of hours. How could she sleep with something like that occurring so soon?

When she did fall asleep, after tossing and turning, she slept until the morning sun woke her. However, she had overslept, so she needed to rush to get her morning tasks finished before the tavern opened. Luckily, she had baked more than enough bread yesterday to give her a head start.

She somehow got through the rest of the morning, even though she spent much of it looking at every man who entered. Even though she had done such a thing when Zorro had first appeared, and had reached no conclusion at that time, she now again wondered if Zorro was indeed one of the men who often ate at her tavern. Or if he ever did visit her establishment without his disguise. Well, hopefully she will soon discover the answer.

At lunchtime, Diego and Felipe entered and took their seats at their favorite table. At least, Victoria assumed it was their favorite table, for they most often sat there. For some reason, today, the thought crossed her mind as to why they always seemed to gravitate towards that particular table. Since this was the busy time, Victoria shoved the question out of her mind and concentrated on her customers.

"Buenas tardes, Diego, Felipe," she offered them a bright but tired smile. "How are you both today?"

Felipe blushed lightly and nodded to her. Diego smiled up at Victoria, and said, "We're doing good, Victoria. And you…you are looking as pretty as a bright spring day."

Victoria found herself straightening up slightly from Diego's uncharacteristic compliment. "Why, thank you, Diego. What a nice thing to say."

"You seem surprised. I guess I haven't complimented you nearly enough as I should." Diego shook his head, wondering how to get off the subject. "Well, I guess I would like the chicken and rice." Looking at Felipe, who held up his finger, Diego added, "I guess for both of us."

"Coming up," Victoria again gave Diego a smile and hurried to the kitchen. Diego's eyes followed her, when suddenly he felt an elbow in his ribs.

Diego elbowed him back. "I know, amigo, but I can't help it. And I don't know if she'll still be talking to me after tonight."

"Tell her the truth. The whole truth. She will understand," Felipe signed.

Diego shrugged. "I can only hope so. You know how fiery her temper can be."

Felipe nodded in understanding and patted his shoulder. He signed, "I'm sure it will all work out in the end. She loves you…both of you."

Diego pretended to be engrossed in studying who was all present in the tavern as he thought _I sure hope so_. Felipe shook his head at him, but didn't sign anything else until after their meals were brought out. As they began to eat, both men silently agreed to discuss other things.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

That night, Zorro rode into town for only one purpose. Besides the nervousness of talking with Victoria, he also worried he wouldn't have adequate time to talk with her before the Alcalde would discover him in town. He had debated for a while as to the best way for him to go to the pueblo, but had decided to dress as Zorro and ride Toronado. However, despite the possible consequences, he decided that tonight Toronado would be safer in Victoria's small barn with her horse while they were talking. In all the times of searching for Zorro, the Alcalde had hardly looked in the stable. Hopefully, tonight would _not_ be the exception.

He snuck to the back of the tavern and decided to enter by way of the door instead of the window. Victoria was washing dishes. Being careful not to startle her, he cleared his throat.

"Zorro!" Victoria cried, and leaped into his arms.

"I gather we are alone, with such an enthusiastic welcome?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, luckily I have no one staying overnight, so we have the tavern all to ourselves."

 _Uh-oh._ "Does the Alcalde ever take notice whether you have guests? Or Mendoza or the other soldiers?"

"No, why?"

"It would make sense to check here for me if he knows we could be here alone uninterrupted."

Victoria looked at him in amazement. "You are so smart, Zorro. Just like Diego." She gasped. "Oh, I shouldn't talk about other men, tonight of all nights." Grapping his arm, she led him to the small table in the kitchen where she would cut vegetables. He sat in the chair she offered, and she took the other. She squirmed in her chair while looking at him. He watched as she swallowed and then asked, "Have you decided?"

It was his turn to swallow hard, trying to get rid of the sudden lump he felt was about to cut off his oxygen. Unmasking for Victoria suddenly was proving more difficult than he thought.

"Well, first, I had to think about whether I was actually trying to delay our wedding. I…I do love you, Victoria, but I realized I have my fears of not being able to be very effective as Zorro once I'm married."

"But perhaps I can help you more, once I know. Once we're married. Have you thought of that?"

Zorro's eyes widened. "That's also what scares me. You putting yourself in even more danger trying to 'help' me. Right now I have a most difficult time curbing your impulse to jump in when you shouldn't."

"Well, you can't always be everywhere, and hardly anyone else does anything, except for Don Alejandro."

Zorro's lips formed a thin line. "Yes, I know. I am trying to explain my hesitance for us getting married before I lay down the mask."

Victoria silently looked at him, arms crossed, anger in her eyes. "Well, I think it comes down to trust. You either trust me to be able to handle the truth, and act accordingly to keep your secret safe, or you don't."

As her eyes sent daggers at him, as it were, Zorro made up his mind. Despite any problems, despite her possible anger, despite the fears and dangers, he was going to marry this woman. And such a thing would only be possible after he revealed himself.

Zorro slowly took a breath in and let it out, and then smiled at Victoria. "You're absolutely correct, as you almost always are." Sitting up straighter, he said, "If you still want me to, I will indeed unmask for you, right now."

Victoria's eyes widened and she took in a breath. Her hand flew to her throat as she looked at Zorro. "You will? You'll do that for me? Right now?"

Zorro nodded as his hands slowly went to untie his mask. Victoria held her breath as she watched him take the cloth away from his face.

 **AN: Oh no! Am I** ** _that_** **mean? I guess I am. I didn't mean to, but the length of the chapter ended right there. I promise, I wouldn't take nearly as long to get the next chapter out. (I hope). Now I must run before you guys throw tomatoes at me. Or threaten to cut 'Z's into me.**

 **Seriously though, let me know what you think of the rest of the chapter. Always appreciated. And thanks for reading Zorro stories and keeping this fandom alive.**


	3. Chapter 3: An interesting conversation

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Well, I guess I'm still living after that last cliffhanger. Thank you for returning. Thank you so very much for all the reviews from last chapter, does indeed inspire the Muse. I want to thank Dapet and Jeanne for returning and writing reviews as guests. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **And, as some of you know, I lost my father recently. He suddenly became sick mid-February, and we lost him the first week of March. I have not done much writing since mid-February because of that. My heart has gone with him. Someday, God willing, I will write and publish a book to dedicate to him. Until then, I dedicate this chapter with all my love to the best man I've ever known, my father. I love you Dad, and God willing, I will indeed write a book about you someday like you asked me to.**

Previously:

 _Victoria silently looked at him, arms crossed, anger in her eyes. "Well, I think it comes down to trust. You either trust me to be able to handle the truth, and act accordingly to keep your secret safe, or you don't."_

 _Zorro slowly took a breath in and let it out, and then smiled at Victoria. "You're absolutely correct, as you almost always are." Sitting up straighter, he said, "If you still want me to, I will indeed unmask for you, right now."_

 _Victoria's eyes widened and she took in a breath. Her hand flew to her throat as she looked at Zorro. "You will? You'll do that for me? Right now?"_

 _Zorro nodded as his hands slowly went to untie his mask. Victoria held her breath as she watched him take the cloth away from his face._

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Victoria really had no idea what to expect once the face of the man across from her was revealed. She certainly wasn't expecting her childhood friend Diego under Zorro's mask. As she looked into his bright blue eyes filled with trepidation as he waited for her response, Victoria really didn't know what to think.

Diego rubbed his chin. "Victoria, I…I really need to know what you're thinking."

"Diego? It really _has_ been you under the mask all along?"

He nodded, waiting for some sort of violent reaction. Knowing the Escalante temper, he was sure there would be some explosive reaction from his beloved. At least at first. Instead, Victoria simply sat there looking at him, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide and questioning.

Victoria cocked her head to one side as she looked at him as if she was studying him as a lab specimen. "You are the smartest man I know, which makes sense for Zorro. I mean all the inventions he had, and all the near-escapes he has had, and everything he's accomplished, he needed to be smart. Why didn't I see that?"

 _Oh, she's thinking she was foolish for not spotting it?_ "I worked very hard for you not to see it. For all of our protection."

"You purposely fooled us." Only a hint of anger was apparent.

 _Oh, oh. I sense a possible explosion ahead._ "Not to insult, or have enjoyment at your expense. Victoria, don't you understand? If neither you nor my father suspected me, the ones who knew me the most, then the Alcalde and everyone else would also be fooled."

"Here I thought, you weren't attracted to me. But then, I would occasionally catch you looking at me as if you were. Then the next moment you would only treat me like a sister."

"You only treated me like a brother."

Victoria walked away from him, then turned abruptly to face him. "But that's because I didn't want to be hurt. Besides, I thought I didn't have a chance with a caballero, being only a lowly tavern owner."

"You, my dear, are so much more than a lowly tavern owner. There is absolutely nothing lowly about you."

Victoria bit her upper lip. "Your father kept pushing all those beautiful, rich heiresses your way. He wants you to marry 'well'." She looked down at her hands, grasped together in front of her. "He probably doesn't think of me as a suitable wife for his only son and heir."

"Actually, I do believe his most fervent dream has been having you as a daughter-in-law. He's always considered you like a daughter. He probably thinks you wouldn't be interested in a milquetoast like me." His eyes lost any glimmer of amusement as he took a tentative step towards her. "Victoria, there are all sorts of arguments we can discuss, but answer me one thing first. Could you ever love _me_? Diego?"

Victoria sat back in her chair. She considered Diego for a long moment, taking in his worried expression, the tenseness in his frame, as he stood in front of her waiting for her answer. A tender smile broke out on her face as she shook her head. "You foolish, silly man. How could you never guess my feelings for you?"

"What?"

"I've loved you, Diego, since I was six years old. I had such a crush on you when I was fourteen. Then you left for Spain, and I was so certain you'd get married before you returned. Besides, like I said, we're from different social classes." Holding up her finger as Diego was about to protest, she said, "I know. You're going to say that in this New World things could be different, but I wasn't convinced it pertained to us. In this situation. If you even would consider me."

"When Zorro was created, and the romance began, I couldn't very well express my feelings for you as Diego. Not only…well… not only would you not accept me over Zorro…."

"Not accept you? Diego, how could you say that? When you never gave me a chance to choose?"

"All those times when you compared me with Zorro and found me lacking…."

Victoria's face turned a striking shade of red. "Um, that was mostly because I was…I would get so frustrated not understanding why you were so passive upon your return, that I would…I thought I could get you to be more passionate, become more interested in life in the pueblo if I would say something." She lowered her head. "I never really meant it to be insulting. I only wanted you to tell me why you weren't…well, I guess, like you were when you were younger."

Diego took her hand in his. "I am so very sorry, Victoria, that I didn't have the courage to ask you to court you years ago, as myself. If I had only known…."

"And there I was, not believing I'd even had a chance with the most popular bachelor of the pueblo."

Diego was now the one to blush. "Oh, how could you ever say that, Victoria, especially with me pretending…."

"You really are the modest hero. You mean you never saw how all the women, including my employees, would fawn over you all the time?"

"I thought it was because of my family fortune." At Victoria's shocked expression, he added, forcefully, "Yes, I really don't see them being attracted to me for any other reason. Especially given the façade I had to present to the pueblo."

"Oh, Diego, you've been the most attractive man in the pueblo, even with your 'façade' as you call it." Victoria sighed. "I guess, in a way, it is my fault as well that we didn't marry years ago."

"No, it actually isn't." As Victoria inhaled, about to say something, Diego gently laid a finger on her lips. "No, Querida, it isn't. Even though I wish we could have been married the past two years, it really wasn't safe." He dropped his arm, turned away from Victoria, and took two steps away from her. With his back facing her, Diego said quietly, "I'm not even sure how safe it is for you to know now."

"What?" Victoria leaped over to him and, catching him unawares, was able to swing him around to face her. "You listen to me, Don Diego Sebastien de la Vega! Times have never been safe for me, not since my mother was killed, and my father and brothers left me. I run a tavern by myself. I speak up against our corrupt Alcalde on quite a regular basis. I am in love with a renegade." Her voice dropping to a speaking level, she added, "Really, Diego, do I face additional danger now that I know? I don't think so."

"But…."

"Diego, you must _trust_ me. You trust Felipe, practically a child when this first started, to keep your secret. Why can't you trust me?"

"No, it's not a matter of trust, Victoria…."

"Maybe 'trust' is not the correct term. But you must believe I am just as capable of keeping your secret as Felipe is."

Diego gently placed both his hands on her forearms and led her to the chairs to once again sit down. Before he spoke, Victoria looked at Diego in the eye, letting him see the tears beginning to form. She said, "Please, Diego, don't give into fear."

This made Diego speechless for a moment. "Yes, I admit it scares me to death thinking you might be in more danger now that you know. I never wanted that. I especially do not want you to be beside me on the gallows if, _Dios_ forbid, I would ever be hung for being Zorro."

"But, Diego, what would convince the Alcalde otherwise that I didn't know you weren't Zorro? He has thought I have known all along."

"Not really Victoria, because if he did, he would have…."

The same thought occurred to both of them. Diego watched as the color drained from Victoria's face. "Oh, my _Dios,_ Diego. He never arrested me because he could tell I didn't really know. But now…."

Diego rubbed her shoulders trying to soothe her. "No, Victoria. I am sorry I got you to this point that you thought of that."

"You've been thinking that all along though, haven't you?" At Diego's silence, she said in a slightly louder voice, "Diego! Haven't you?"

Diego rubbed his chin, showing his agitation. "It has been my fear. However, like you said, Felipe has been able to carry it off for two years now. You will be fine." Caressing her cheek, he added, " _We_ will be fine."

"How can you say that so confidently?"

"Because you are simply the most intelligent and capable woman I know. Because you have stood in front of the soldiers' guns quite a few times and lie to the Alcalde without any detectable sign of falsehood."

Smiling through her tears, she nodded. "yes, I guess I have done that quite a few times."

Diego leaned in to capture her lips. He had intended only for a quick peck, but as he attempted to step back, Victoria's arms snuck around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

When they had to release each other to breathe, Diego said with a twinkle in his eye, "I gather this is you accepting me as your betrothed."

Pulling back a little, leaning into his arms, Victoria said with a twinkle of her own, "Senor, I have yet to hear a proposal from you."

"Oh, is that so, Senorita?"

"I believe it is very much so, Senor."

Stepping out of her embrace, Diego grandly bowed in front of her. "If I may." He knelt on one knee in front of her, taking her left hand in his, asked, "My Corazon, my life, my love, Victoria Maria Escalante, will you make me the happiest of men by becoming my wife?"

Victoria batted her eyes several times at the man kneeling in front of her. Her face then lost her smile, which caused Diego's smile to fade as well. Suddenly he lost all confidence as to what her answer was going to be, and not understanding why.

 **AN: Oh, oh. I did it again. Yet another cliffie. Sheesh, what are you going to do with me? I like to call this chapter the lightning round of reveals, ha. Suddenly Victoria was spitting out all the questions, and what could Diego or I do? Ha. Hope you enjoyed this one, and let me know what you think. Again, so sorry about the wait, it was never my intention. Take care and see you next time, soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Serious Discussion

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you so much for returning! So glad people are enjoying this story. And that you guys liked the last chapter. Here is yet another fluffy chapter for these two wonderful characters. Sorry it's taken way too long to get this out. My muse was more into writing adventure than romance the last few months. I think, as a distraction from real life. Thanks for understanding, and returning to read this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Previously:

 _Pulling back a little, leaning into his arms, Victoria said with a twinkle of her own, "Senor, I have yet to hear a proposal from you."_

 _"_ _Oh, is that so, Senorita?"_

 _"_ _I believe it is very much so, Senor."_

 _Stepping out of her embrace, Diego grandly bowed in front of her. "If I may." He knelt on one knee in front of her, taking her left hand in his, asked, "My Corazon, my life, my love, Victoria Maria Escalante, will you make me the happiest of men by becoming my wife?"_

 _Victoria batted her eyes several times at the man kneeling in front of her. Her face then lost her smile, which caused Diego's smile to fade as well. Suddenly he lost all confidence as to what her answer was going to be, and not understanding why_.

Victoria continued, seemingly not aware of causing such a startled reaction in the man in front of her. "Diego, are we _really_ able to do this? Becoming engaged? Getting married? I don't want you to be in more danger if we do. You always said we'd have to wait."

Diego smiled at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "No, what _Zorro_ said was that you and _he_ would have to wait. _Diego_ and you?" The smile vanished from his face, the gleam dimming from his eyes. "The two of you can get married without much hullabaloo. He could never imagine, though, you'd agree to be his bride."

A small gasp escaped her as Victoria shook her head. "Oh, Diego. What a wonderful, but frustrating mixture of contradictions you are!"

Diego shrugged, a small blush beginning on his cheeks. "It's the truth. I never considered you would agree to Diego's courting you. That's why I had always assumed Zorro's mission would have to be completed first." His head lowered, he continued in a softer tone, "I thought you'd be convinced Diego was worth it then."

"Diego, no! You did _not_ just say that, did you?" Grabbing his hand, Victoria held it to her cheek. "Oh, Diego, I'll have to make it my life's mission to make you realize how special _you_ are, if that's what you actually thought."

Diego caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Thank you, Victoria. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Victoria straightened. "Seriously, though, will us getting married endanger you at all? I wouldn't want that to happen."

Diego cupped her cheek with his hand. "We do have to realize it wouldn't be easy. Yes, there is danger. I appreciate you being worried about me, just like I worry about you, but I'm confident we can handle it in such a way which will prevent any increased danger."

"So…do you regret me knowing the truth now?"

Diego considered her question, looking into her bright brown eyes, his hand stroking her beautiful raven hair. He wiped a tear which escaped her eyes, and shook his head. "No, no, I don't. Part of me is petrified about this entire thing. But the rest of me…I only want to be married to you. Start the life I, in my selfishness, have denied you all these years."

"Selfishness, Diego? How can you say that, when you have saved our entire pueblo dozens of times? After you've saved me when I was in danger many times?"

Diego looked down at the floor. "I never should've started courting you behind the mask." Recapturing her gaze, he said, "I couldn't help myself. I should have, but I just couldn't. And then, when you responded to my flirting, I was…I was gone. Lost. I couldn't stop."

Victoria let out a heavy sigh. "What's done is done, Diego. All we can do is move forward." A huge smile broke across her face. "Which means, we _can_ get married." Suddenly realizing where they had left the proposal, she shook herself and said, "Of course I'll marry you, _mi amor_."

Diego met her shining eyes with his brimming with a few tears. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss which revealed all of his love for her, under both identities. She responded with such fervor as well, he almost lost himself in the embrace. He somehow came to his senses and pulled away before he could lose all control and common sense.

"Victoria, my beloved, I love you so very much. _Gracias_ for accepting my proposal. However, we…uh, we better not continue to kiss right now for I wouldn't be responsible for my actions."

Victoria blushed as she knew what he meant. She was torn, wanting to go ahead, but knowing how important it was to Diego to follow the regulations of the Church. Of course, it was also important to her. But it didn't make it any easier not to give into temptation, now that all her dreams were coming true, after waiting so very long.

"Besides, it is late, and we need to talk about how to proceed from here," Diego's voice interrupted her short reverie.

Victoria looked at him, her forehead crinkling in confusion. Diego kissed the spot between her eyes and smiled softly. "For you to switch your feelings from Zorro to Diego so dramatically, it could mean my death if the Alcalde figures out the two are the same."

Victoria huffed in disgust. "That's an example of what I was talking about earlier. _Are_ you in more danger with me knowing?"

Diego shook his head sadly. "No, my Corazon. It simply means we have to be even more careful." Cocking his head towards the door, he listened. Victoria held her breath in alarm, wondering what he had heard. Turning back to her, Diego said, "No, I didn't hear anything, but I should go before there are soldiers out there. Let's sleep on it. Tomorrow, we need to act like nothing's changed. Until we come up with an idea on how to announce our engagement." He smiled at her downcast look of disappointment. "I too want to scream from the rooftops. We will be able to, soon, but…."

Leaning in, Victoria claimed his lips for one more kiss. "But for now, we have to wait. I can do that, willingly, Diego." Sneaking yet one final kiss, she then pulled away. "Please be careful, and I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, per usual then?"

Diego thought for a moment. "Felipe and I should be here."

Her hand going to her chest, Victoria gasped. She pulled out the ring on a chain she had been wearing around her neck. Diego's eyes widened, for he hadn't known she had been wearing in such a way. "Oh my, I don't know why I forgot about this." Her hands went behind her neck to unhook the chain. However, Diego reached out to stop her action.

"Why don't we wait until we can let everyone know officially?"

Victoria looked into his eyes, with her own eyes shining brightly. She nodded silently. Diego reached for her left hand, kissed it, and quickly leaped out the window, after one last look at his lady love. She smiled in return, then listened tensely for Zorro's whistle and for Toronado's gallop out of town. She let out the breath she was holding when she didn't hear any soldiers giving chase.

With a smile on her face, Victoria got up and checked the doors and windows of her tavern. She climbed the stairs with a skip in her step as her mind imagined possible ways in which her life will now be changed. Now that she knew she had been in love, not with two men, but with the same man. The man she had loved most of her life.

Suddenly the thought of the Alcalde and the threat he represented to all those happy dreams came unbidden to her mind. Victoria pushed them away, determined, if only this night, she wasn't going to think such negative thoughts. Instead, she wanted to revel in the fact her dreams had come true. Even her unresolved anger toward Diego for keeping the secret away from her will need to be addressed tomorrow. For tonight, she was only going to have happy thoughts, she resolved as she entered her room for the night.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Indeed, Victoria was lulled to sleep by sweet thoughts regarding her _novio_ and the life she hoped they could soon begin together. Her last memory before sleep arrived was of the gangly six-year old she had been chasing an older Diego around the schoolyard. Upon awakening, Diego was her first thought as she stretched in bed before jumping out from beneath the covers.

She rushed through her morning toilette and began her morning chores with a smile on her face. The morning sped by as she kept busy, trying to keep herself occupied until her _novio_ would visit her. Her employees whispered amongst themselves Zorro must have visited the previous night, for Victoria was in an unusually happy mood.

The day's lunch ended up being especially busy, for it was market day as well, bringing many farmers to the pueblo. Victoria bit back a curse, reminding herself she needed the business, but she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Diego. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, at least not until all her customers were taken care of.

At one point as she was hurrying back and forth helping Alicia wait on tables, Victoria caught Diego's smiling gaze. She startled, surprised they had managed to enter without her noticing them. He winked at her; she felt a blush warm her already pink cheeks. She quickly looked away, shaking her head at his cheekiness. It took another fifteen minutes for her to be able to look his way again. She quickly took in their empty dishes in front of them, and her heart fell. However, Maria called her over to the bar to handle a customer complaint before she could make her way over to them.

Sometime later as she entered the kitchen with a load of dishes, Victoria felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around after putting the dishes in the sink, she felt two strong hands on her upper arms, gently turning her around. Looking up, she found Diego standing in front of her. Before she could react, she found Diego's lips on hers, greeting her in a most wonderful way.

Pulling away reluctantly, Victoria swatted his upper arm. She wondered in passing why she hadn't noticed before how well-developed Diego's upper arms were. She hurriedly whispered, "Diego! We shouldn't be doing this here!"

Giving her one of his cheeky grins which she especially loved, Diego said with another wink, "What should we be doing instead?"

"Oh, Diego! That's not what I meant. What if someone walks in and catches us?"

"They might simply say it's about time."

Victoria rolled her eyes at his silliness. "Diego, I didn't have time to think of anything yet. I don't…."

"Of course not, Victoria. There hasn't been enough time. That's why I think a supper at the de la Vega hacienda is in your future tonight."

Victoria sighed. "With such a busy day, and it being market day, I don't know if I can, Diego. The girls have been working especially hard as well, so I don't feel right in taking the evening off."

Diego pursed his lips together tightly, trying not to look disappointed. "I suppose so, Victoria. I guess we have the rest of our lives to prepare for our wedding. I was hoping we could tell Father, however. He will be so happy to hear what we have to tell him."

Victoria considered for a moment. "Let me check with Alissa and Maria, see what they say. Can you return after the siesta for my answer?"

A huge smile broke across Diego's face. Giving her a quick kiss, he said, "That sounds wonderful, Victoria." His eyes went to the curtain separating the kitchen from the dining room. "I suppose I should leave. Felipe is probably getting restless and I don't want the gossips talking any sooner than we're ready for."

Victoria nodded, and leaned against the cupboard watching Diego as he left. She bit her lower lip as she snuck a glance at his lower region as he left, appreciating the sight. Shaking her head as she realized what she was doing, Victoria felt her cheeks get warm again. Who could blame her? She now could look at Diego without shame, and no one would deny he wasn't a good-looking man. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard she waved it in front of her face attempting to cool herself down. Reprimanding herself for her foolishness, she turned her mind back to the chores she needed to finish before she could leave for supper with her _novio_.

 **AN: A little fluff at the end, or should I say my attempt at being naughty. Hope you enjoyed it. I finally got this chapter out. Whew. Sorry it took so long. Moving closer to another fluffy ending, or am I? We'll see where the Muse goes with this. Maybe she can throw in some more realistic angst, like Frapper does so well. Who knows? See you then, anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5: Supper with Father

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thanks again for such a reaction to the last chapter. I sure do appreciate all the reviews, reads and follows! Hopefully this chapter will also be satisfying. A person cannot have too much fluff with our favorite couple, right? (At least in** ** _my_** **stories).**

Previously:

 _Victoria nodded, and leaned against the cupboard watching Diego as he left. She bit her lower lip as she snuck a glance at his lower region as he left, appreciating the sight. Shaking her head as she realized what she was doing, Victoria felt her cheeks get warm again. Who could blame her? She now could look at Diego without shame, and no one would deny he wasn't a good-looking man. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard she waved it in front of her face attempting to cool herself down. Reprimanding herself for her foolishness, she turned her mind back to the chores she needed to finish before she could leave for supper with her novio._

Alissa and Maria, Victoria's employees, had observed Diego sneaking into the kitchen, despite their busyness. When Victoria asked if they could work for her that evening, they both agreed, surprisingly without teasing her or asking about her plans. Instead, they were happy their employer apparently was being courted by the handsome de la Vega heir. For it to succeed, they were willing to restrain their curiosity for a little while, to not jinx it.

As she was about to enter her small barn behind her tavern to hitch her horse to her wagon to ride out to the de la Vega hacienda, Victoria was surprised to see Felipe ride up in their wagon. The young boy signed that Diego wished for him to accompany her to their hacienda instead of having her ride alone. Victoria smiled her thanks as she boarded the wagon.

When they had reached the hacienda, despite Victoria's insistence, Felipe drove to the entrance of the hacienda. He stepped out to assist her out of the wagon.

"My, Felipe, I feel like a grand senora with such fine treatment!"

Felipe signed: "You deserve it."

Victoria felt herself blushing slightly as Felipe indicated she should enter the house. He got back into the wagon to bring it to the stables. Victoria watched for a moment as the young man left, her thoughts touching on a few subjects. She shook herself out of her reverie and arrived at the front door just as it opened.

"There you are, my beautiful Querida!" As Diego was about to take her into his arms, Victoria stopped him.

"Diego! We shouldn't do that out here in the open, don't you think?"

Diego smiled self-consciously and stepped out of the way for her to walk into the hacienda entry. "Remind me again of what we have to do this evening. I'm afraid your beauty has scattered my mind."

Victoria rolled her eyes at him, trying to distract him from her own embarrassment. "If I'd known you could be so gallant, Diego, I would have gotten engaged to you sooner."

They shared a soft laugh when Alejandro walked into the room. "I didn't know we would be graced with such beauty for supper."

The young couple jumped at the sound of Alejandro's voice. Victoria wondered if the older man had heard part of their conversation, but by the relaxed posture of Alejandro, she breathed easier.

"Father, we have several things to talk to you about." At Victoria's surprised gasp, he quickly added, "After we eat, of course."

Alejandro, seemingly unaware of the nervousness of the young couple, offered Victoria his arm. "Shall we now go into the dining room to eat, then, before my curiosity gets the better of me?"

With a quick glance to Diego, Victoria gave Alejandro a nervous smile and nodded, taking the arm offered to her. Diego silently followed his father and novia into the dining room.

Conversation was at first stilted, but then Don Alejandro began to regale Victoria with hilarious stories of Diego's hijinks when he was young. Stories in which he was a toddler, and Victoria not yet born. Victoria could hardly eat at times she was laughing so hard, partly at the stories themselves and partly at Diego's reactions.

"Father," Diego protested when he felt his father had gone far enough in embarrassing himself. "Why are you on such a stretch tonight with these stories?"

"Well, Diego, I usually don't have such a beautiful, attentive audience," smiling at Victoria as she blushed prettily.

"Don Alejandro, you are so gallant."

'You make it easy to be, Senorita Escalante." With a smile, Alejandro bowed low to Victoria. "Now if only things were different…."

Diego interrupted his father, shocked, believing he knew what his father was about to say. "Father! Don't you think you're too old for Victoria?"

Some of Alejandro's cheerfulness disappeared. "What?" he stammered. "No, Diego, what made you think that? I was only going to say too bad you don't have the good sense to court Victoria. I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law."

Victoria choked on a bite of food she had just placed into her mouth, and Diego began choking on his sip of water he had drunk at the same time. Alejandro looked at the two young people, not knowing who to help.

After struggling to regain control, Diego was finally able to clear his throat. Observing Victoria to be all right as well, he said, "Actually, Father, what we have to tell you has something to do with that."

Don Alejandro observed they were both finished with their meals. "I think we should move this conversation into the library, if you two are finished with supper? We'll be more comfortable in there."

Diego wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his chair away from the table. "Sounds good to me, Father." He hurried to Victoria's side around the table, to assist her out of her chair and offer her his arm. Victoria appreciated his nearness, to help offset her nerves. He patted her hand and gave her an encouraging smile as they began to walk towards the library. Don Alejandro marveled at Diego's speed, but followed the young couple in silence.

After first making sure Victoria settled comfortably into a chair, Diego sat down in the sofa next to the armchairs. Alejandro sat in his favorite chair next to Victoria and looked at Diego expectantly.

"So, Diego, what is this big news you have to tell me? Does it somehow involve Victoria?"

"It's funny you mentioned how you wish Victoria could be the daughter you longed for." Alejandro nodded to his son as Diego paused, suddenly uncertain as to how he should proceed. Diego cleared his throat, took a deep breath and said, "I'm happy and proud to announce Victoria has agreed to be my wife."

Some of the color disappeared from Alejandro's face. "Are you teasing me, Diego? I apologize for being so callous in always making fun of your hesitance to marry. So, if this is some kind of joke…."

Victoria leaned towards Alejandro, reaching for his hand. "No, Don Alejandro. This really isn't a joke. Diego proposed to me, and I happily accepted."

Alejandro looked at her, questions clearly on his face, then looked at Diego. He returned his shocked face to Victoria and asked, "However did this happen, Victoria? Have you given up on Zorro?"

Victoria caught Diego's glance and raised her eyebrow, sending him a silent question. When he shrugged, she rolled her eyes at him and gestured with her head at Alejandro. Alejandro's forehead crinkled as he continued to question Victoria's actions.

"Father, I do have a large secret to share with you. However, I would like to preface it with saying I've always been in love with Victoria. Since we were children."

"So why didn't you ever act upon it? Why did you always act so indifferent to her, to the thought of marriage?"

"Because Victoria was the only one I wanted to marry, and she…she was only interested in Zorro, I thought."

Victoria began to cough, and both gentlemen looked over at her in concern. She smiled sheepishly and reassured them she was indeed all right. "Diego, please continue." Diego gave her a small scowl and turned back to his father.

"That brings us back to my original question. What about Zorro, Victoria? Or are you using my son as only a second choice?"

"Oh, never that, Don Alejandro! Diego is so much more than anyone's second choice."

Don Alejandro was taken aback by such a complementary answer. However, he kept his gaze on Victoria, waiting for her explanation.

"I would like to preface Diego's explanation with a remark of my own, Don Alejandro." As he smiled in encouragement, Victoria continued. "I too have loved Diego since we were children. And then he left for Spain. When he returned, I thought there was a spark between us with his return." She glanced at Diego, gave him an apologetic look and said, "Then Zorro appeared, and Diego's interest seemingly disappeared while Zorro's interest in me increased."

Diego threw several darts at Victoria with his eyes at that remark and left out a sigh of resignation.

Alejandro, having caught the look his son gave Victoria, asked, "Diego, what is wrong?"

"Well, Father, I'm afraid of your reaction with this next bit of information I'm going to tell you." Looking for an interruption, and not getting one, Diego continued. "I always wanted to tell you this, but it was simply too dangerous. I…I am Zorro."

Alejandro looked at his son, consternation on his face. He shook his head, and asked him to repeat his last statement. After Diego did so, Alejandro shook his head again.

"I thought that was what you said, Diego. How could this be? I've seen your ineptitude with a sword. I've seen you injured from a fall from a horse. I've seen you run in the opposite direction of any fight."

"I had to be a very good actor to protect you, Victoria, Felipe, and even our servants and tenants from the wrath of the Alcalde. I couldn't think of another way to fight the Alcalde without reprisal, so I created Zorro. It was only supposed to be the one time, to rescue you and Victoria from the jail. However, again, I couldn't think of any other way to continue to fight the Alcalde's tyranny, so I continued the masquerade."

Alejandro sat in stunned silence. He stared at his son, as if seeing him for the first time, and shook his head. Scratching his head, he looked at Victoria. "So, this is _not_ a joke, then?"

"No, Don Alejandro, it isn't a joke. Diego really has been Zorro for the past three years."

Diego watched in concern as the color left his father's face. "You mean, to tell me my very own son has been risking his life in the service of the pueblo while I've done _nothing_?"

"Not nothing, Father. You of all people have helped the most. It is the other dons who…."

"But it _is_ my fault I didn't get them to do _something_. Instead of allowing Zorro to do it all. And to find out it has been you, all this time?" Alejandro stood up and began to pace furiously in front of them. "And not only that, but to add insult to injury, I never passed up the opportunity to scoff at your apparent lack of courage and inability to fight." He stopped directly in front of Diego and looked his son in the eye. "I never recognized my very own son in disguise? How could I be such an _idiota_?"

"No, Father, please don't feel bad for not recognizing me. I struggled mightily for it to be that way, to protect all of us." Diego took a breath and let it out slowly. "And all the insults served a purpose. If my own father believed it, then I knew we were safe."

"And Don Alejandro, remember, I'm also at fault. I did my fair share of insulting Diego for not being like Zorro." Victoria reached out and took Diego's hand in hers. "How did you ever bear such hurt, Diego? You are truly remarkable."

Diego's cheeks turned slightly red, and he looked down at his feet. "I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt at times." Diego shrugged, looking at Victoria. "I kept reminding myself that someday we would be free of tyranny, so we could get married."

It was Victoria's turn to blush. Alejandro cleared his throat. "So. Have you put any thought as to what you young people will do next regarding the Alcalde? Wouldn't he suspect you of being Zorro, Diego, if Victoria turns her affections toward you?"

"It's why it is the perfect time for all this to occur, Father."

 **AN: What does Diego plan to do? I'm sorry to make you wait, but the chapter would be too long then. Tune in next time to see what Diego has planned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you liked about it.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan Into Action

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: I so totally apologize for leaving this story hanging. Sometimes my Muse runs away faster than Toronado. Sigh. Anyway, between school and looking for a job and taking care of my mother and grieving for my father, it's been a rough year.**

 **However, here is a new chapter for my story. I hope you enjoy it. I've tried, like always, to make it unique and special. I hope I succeeded. Without further ado, let's see what plans Diego has come up with so he and Victoria can marry without making the Alcalde suspicious.**

Previously:

 _Diego's cheeks turned slightly red, and he looked down at his feet. "I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt at times." Diego shrugged, looking at Victoria. "I kept reminding myself that someday we would be free of tyranny, so we could get married."_

 _It was Victoria's turn to blush. Alejandro cleared his throat. "So. Have you put any thought as to what you young people will do next regarding the Alcalde? Wouldn't he suspect you of being Zorro, Diego, if Victoria turns her affections toward you?"_

 _"_ _It's why it is the perfect time for all this to occur, Father."_

"What in blazes are you talking about, Diego? What would take the suspicion off you?" his father asked in his usual commanding tone.

"Yes, Diego, what are you planning?" Victoria asked, looking at him while attempting to hide a smile.

"Well, when _Señorita_ Amanda was here two weeks ago, the Alcalde himself observed Victoria being jealous of the attention I was paying her."

As Victoria began to sputter in protest, Alejandro spoke over her. "How do you know this, Diego?"

"Because the Alcalde made it a point to tell me himself about it the next day."

"He had the very gall to point this out to you about an unmarried woman, Diego?" Alejandro bristled.

"It shouldn't surprise you, Father. Our Alcalde is very rude and boorish at times," Diego said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He surely is," Victoria agreed with a curl of her lip.

"Because of this, I believe, with a little help from us, the Alcalde will become convinced without a doubt you've fallen in love with studious, facetious, boring Diego. And never suspect I could be Zorro."

"With a little help from _us_ , Diego? What are you planning?" Victoria asked

"First thing, we'll have to stage a fight between you and Zorro, Victoria, so you can break up with him."

"How strange to hear you speak of yourself in the third person, Diego," his father stated.

"I've had to, Father, over the years in order to keep things straight in my head and prevent me from revealing something which would result in all of our deaths." Diego shook his head. "But seriously, we need to come up with a plan."

His father cleared his throat. "If I may interject, how did you realize you were in love with Diego, Victoria? It may help me come up with an idea if I know what had precipitated this revelation."

Blushing, Victoria said, "I guess we never did tell you, did we, _Don_ Alejandro?"

"You should call me Father, Victoria," Alejandro requested. "Yes, there were more important things to discuss. Like my son being Zorro. But now? Why now do we get to know about Zorro, Diego?"

Blushing deeper, Victoria spoke up. "You could say it was my doing, _Don_ Ale…I mean Father. It all was because…."

"Father, let's simply say Victoria was tired of waiting for Zorro to make good his promise to her and gave him an ultimatum." Diego interrupted his father before he could reply. "Why don't I tell you the rest of the story some other time, Father? We do have other more important things to discuss."

"Oh yes, a wedding to plan," Victoria said with a little wiggle of pleasure.

"And Zorro's heart to break," Diego added.

As they discussed and debated details, they decided Zorro would arrive an hour after the supper rush, when the soldiers were preoccupied with preparing the pueblo for the night. Victoria wouldn't be so rushed, but there'd be enough patrons remaining in the tavern to observe the proceedings. 'Zorro' would interrupt her cleaning up the kitchen, and she would start a fight expressing her disappointment about not getting married yet.

"Do you think that would be enough, Diego? Or should there be several disagreements?" Victoria asked.

Diego considered and then said, "Perhaps you're right, Victoria. We'll work it out so I'd have to return…no, that wouldn't work because the lancers would know when I'd be there." He thought some more. "I'll leave angry, and then I'll return unpredictably to offer an apology."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "In the meantime, 'Diego' could begin to court me. Zorro could then arrive in a week or so, claiming he'd heard the gossip about it."

Don Alejandro's face lit up. "That's an excellent plan, you two! Just enough time to ensure it's realistic but also legitimizes Diego's beginning to court you, Victoria."

"Hmm. Having to pretend to be jealous of myself," Diego said thoughtfully but with a gleam of his eye. "I don't know if I could do it."

Nudging his shoulder, Victoria gave him a sideways look. "As if you've never had done that before?"

A look was exchanged between the two which made Don Alejandro slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "I suppose we should end this for tonight. Victoria, you should be getting home. Why don't Felipe bring you home?"

Diego was about to debate this wasn't necessary, but the look his father gave him changed his mind. Now that a wedding would soon happen, Diego could put up with a little chaperoning, if he must. His father allowed them to exchange good nights with a chaste kiss, then Felipe and Victoria left. Diego quickly left to get ready for bed, because he wasn't up to answering more questions from his father. Surprisingly, his father didn't stop him. If he hadn't been so tired, Diego would've questioned this unusual change of behavior.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Two days later, in the early evening after the sun had set, Zorro sneaked through the tavern window and surprised Victoria. As she was about to scream out, he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sh, _Senorita_ , or I'll have to leave earlier than I had planned."

"Zorro!" Victoria's eyes lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I take a moment to visit my love?"

He didn't expect her angry answer. Her smile disappeared and she shook his arms off her shoulders. Fire appeared in her eyes. "That does bring up something we should discuss."

"Oh, my _Querida_ , why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"It isn't 'all of a sudden.'" She walked over to her counter, next to the door to the dining room, and kept her face turned to the wall. "I'm not getting any younger, and I would like to know when we'll be able to get married?"

"Victoria, you know we can't get married until –"

"Yes, I know." In a deeper voice she said, "Until justice reigns over our land, or when this Alcalde leaves." Victoria stamped her foot and turned back to Zorro. "I've heard that worn out excuse for two years now. I cannot stand it any longer!"

"What are you saying, my heart? Are you not willing to wait for me any longer?"

"I'm not sure, Zorro. I've been feeling this way for the past few weeks, but I've been trying to quiet it."

Suddenly the curtains spread apart and Sergeant Mendoza walked in, head down, asking, " _Senorita_ Escalante, do you have any extra – Zorro!"

Reaching for her hand to kiss, Zorro was momentarily caught off guard as Victoria snatched out of his reach. He nodded his head at her with his lips pressed in a thin line and leaped out the window.

Mendoza ran out the back door attempting to catch him. Victoria, now alone, pressed a hand to her mouth, hoping she hadn't delayed him by refusing to let him kiss her hand. But that was part of the deception, wasn't it?

Her worker on duty, Alicia, burst through the door. "Is everything all right, Victoria? I thought Zorro was here, but I heard voices raised…." She looked at Victoria, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

Victoria prevented an eyeroll. She reminded herself all this was necessary to safely marry her love. Pretending to attempt to hide some tears, she turned away and let out a small sniffle. "It's all right, Alicia."

Rushing to her boss' side, Alicia asked in concern, "What is the matter, Victoria? Did you and Zorro have a fight?"

Victoria was glad she was able to squeeze a few tears into her eyes. "Yes, I was frustrated tonight by seeing the Alvarez' new baby. You know how I love Zorro, but I so want to get married as well."

"Do you know what I think?"

"No, Alicia."

"You should marry Don Diego. He's been wanting to court you ever since he returned from Spain."

Victoria didn't have to pretend astonishment. "Diego? What do you mean, Diego wanting to court _me_?"

"Oh, Victoria, sometimes I think you are truly the only one who doesn't see it. Even our Alcalde mentioned it to some of us the other day."

Alicia reached for Victoria's arm. "I know you want to wait for Zorro. Your romance is one for the ages. However, sometimes a woman must be practical. And Diego is _very_ handsome and kind, and you two get along well. If I dare say it, you're even friends."

Victoria pretended to think about it. "I suppose you do make several good points. I'll have to think about it some before I decide."

Alicia smiled. "You better hurry. Some lucky woman might still grab him up before you do. You never know," she teased as she picked up some orders to bring out to the hungry patrons.

With her back towards the door, Victoria allowed herself a self-satisfied smile. She shouldn't be surprised Diego's plan was working so well. After all, she reminded herself, most of his ideas, as either himself or Zorro, have worked. She couldn't wait to tell him how well this plan of his worked tonight. Now to the next part of the plan.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As per their plan, Zorro returned two evenings later with a bouquet of the de la Vegas' roses, not that Victoria knew their origin. Not yet, anyway. He surprised Victoria again in the early evening, when her patrons were slowly dwindling down in number.

"Victoria, my _Corazon_ , I'm here to apologize," Zorro said as Victoria felt his presence and turned around from her sink of dirty dishes.

"Why, Zorro, those look beautiful!" Victoria said as she dried her hands on a towel. She walked towards Zorro slowly, taking in the handsome picture he made. Sighing to herself that she wouldn't be able to enjoy such a sight for much longer, Zorro in her tavern kitchen, she barreled on with their idea.

Zorro had what she could only call a bashful smile on his face as he offered the roses to her. Victoria smiled and lifted them to her nose to smell them. " _Gracias_ , Zorro. They are beautiful as always."

"I hope you accept my apology as well as my roses."

"Are they really _your_ roses? If so, where do you raise them? Do you live in this pueblo? When am I going to know these answers?"

Diego was taken aback by her questions. His _Corazon_ certainly had a quick imagination, which shouldn't surprise him. However, he didn't know what to say as he was worrying about not saying anything which would betray his identity to anyone listening. His reflections were interrupted by something hitting him over the head. His fiery _Corazon_ had hit him over the head with the roses!

"Why'd you do that for, _Querida_?"

"It's a terrible waste of such a beautiful bouquet, but you aren't getting it through your thick skull! I am tired of waiting! I…I have decided I will accept Don Diego's offer to court me."

" _Senorita_ , we are out of – Zorro! You're back again!" Mendoza jumped back and drew his sword. "Zorro, I hate to do this when you're busy wooing Senorita Victoria, but you have made the Alcalde very angry. I order you to stand down!"

Zorro reached behind Victoria and grabbed a small bag of flour. He threw it into Mendoza's face. As Mendoza was sputtering, Zorro ran out of the back door and disappeared into the night.

"Lancers! Lancers! Zorro was here! Go out and around the back and capture him!" Mendoza, as he was wiping his face, looked at Victoria. "I'm sorry, _Senorita_ , but you know we have to chase Zorro."

"I know, Sergeant," Victoria told him sadly. When Mendoza rushed by her and out the back door after Zorro, Victoria rolled her eyes to herself. She hoped Diego had time to disappear. With a smile on her face, Victoria went back to cleaning the kitchen thinking of what Diego was going to say about being hit with flowers. That action certainly hadn't been discussed in their strategy planning session, that's for sure!

 **AN: Another chapter completed, yay! Sorry again for forgetting about this story. And I hope this chapter is a different spin on the subject of fooling the Alcalde. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until I return with the next chapter. I can't wait to see the Alcalde's reaction to the news, muhwahwah (evil laugh!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting at Siesta

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Again, I so very apologize for the length it has taken to get back to this. Between Real Life and several jaw-dropping, story-inspiring events with my other fandom have caused several delays. (And I think having two Zorro stories which are leaning towards being similar doesn't help either). But at least I posted and completed several Zorro stories as well, so that's a plus (I hope).**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Previously:

 _"_ _Lancers! Lancers! Zorro was here! Go out and around the back and capture him!" Mendoza, as he was wiping his face, looked at Victoria. "I'm sorry, Senorita, but you know we have to chase Zorro."_

 _"_ _I know, Sergeant," Victoria told him sadly. When Mendoza rushed by her and out the back door after Zorro, Victoria rolled her eyes to herself. She hoped Diego had time to disappear. With a smile on her face, Victoria went back to cleaning the kitchen thinking of what Diego was going to say about being hit with flowers. That action certainly hadn't been discussed in their strategy planning session, that's for sure!_

The next day, Diego went to the tavern by himself, wanting to spare Felipe the angst of listening to him and Victoria discuss their plans for their next step. Felipe had been wanting to go fishing by himself for several days now and had put that wish aside to help them with this new goal. Besides, Diego certainly didn't mind spending some time with his _novia_ , even if it were spent in public.

There hadn't been any time to get together with Victoria to discuss the reactions in the tavern after 'Zorro' had left the night before. Not to mention he wanted to tease his love about her impromptu act of hitting him with the bouquet of roses. If he'd known she'd do that, he'd have taken the time to remove the thorns. He's had more painful injuries, of course, but the thorns weren't pleasant nonetheless. More of a nuisance than he expected.

Upon entering, Diego's eyes found his love straight away, taking an order. As if drawn by some unseen force, Victoria's eyes were drawn to the door just as Diego was looking at her. Their eyes meeting, a smile quickly appeared on Victoria's face and then disappeared as she turned back towards her customers. Diego was relieved; Victoria hadn't 'officially' accepted Diego's offer for courtship, as far as the pueblo knew. It was of the utmost importance they didn't provoke the least bit of suspicion they hadn't just recently decided to marry. Victoria being the smart woman she was, realized this and was learning to adjust her actions accordingly. _Dios Gracias_ they'd be able to marry soon and she'd be living safely at the hacienda most of the time, away from the Alcalde's actions and observant eye.

Looking around the tavern, Diego was relieved he wasn't invited to join any of the other diners today. He'd much rather sit alone and watch his secret _novia_ work. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't observed the woman in question approach his table.

" _Buenos tardes_ , Don Diego. How are you today?"

He looked up to catch a sparkle in her eyes that only he could see. " _Hola_ , Victoria. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Busy, like always, Don Diego. What would you like to order today?"

Diego decided to order his favorite meal of chicken and rice and watched as Victoria rushed to the kitchen. When she returned with his lunch, he was surprised by her next question.

"Don Diego, could I ask a favor from you, _por favor_?"

"Why, certainly, Victoria. What is it?"

"I have a few paintings I'm considering hanging up here in the tavern. I'd appreciate your assistance in deciding which to use and where to hang them."

It was a fortunate thing that Diego hadn't blinked, because the wink Victoria gave him was so quick, he wouldn't have seen it otherwise. He controlled his expression so only his bland smile showed. "I do have some work to do on the newspaper. I'll return at siesta, then, to help you hang those paintings."

Victoria smiled and hurried off to take several newcomers' orders. Diego spent the rest of his lunch enjoying his meal and watching others interacting with Victoria. After finishing his lunch, he quickly made his way to The Guardian. He really did have some work to do on this week's issue. With this new development regarding his relationship with Victoria, he'd been understandably distracted. He needed to keep up a good example for Felipe and maintain his responsibilities while courting his love.

Promptly at the beginning of siesta, Diego returned to the tavern. He opened the door as the last guest left, thanking Victoria for another delicious meal. Diego smiled to himself; he always enjoyed hearing others give Victoria praise for her excellent cooking.

"Hola, _novio_." Victoria had quickly made her way across the dining room to meet him at the door.

"Hola, _mi Corazon_ ," Diego bent down to capture Victoria's luscious lips, sighing to himself as she met him with equal eagerness.

Too soon he felt her leave his embrace. "I suppose we should hurry and hang the paintings. We then would have more time to…to discuss our courtship." Victoria's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"So you really do have paintings to hang?"

"Of course," Victoria said, pretending to be offended. "I'd never lie on purpose, Diego." She laughed then, unable to hold the pretense for very long. "Seriously, I thought I'd better have at least one new painting to put up, in case someone questions it."

Diego sighed. "I can't wait until we're safely married so we can quit all this subterfuge."

Diego watched as her smile vanished. "But Diego, wouldn't we still have to be on our guard? Perhaps continuing to carry out lies and twisting the truth, to protect Zorro? Surely our marriage wouldn't negate the need for that?"

"Yes, you're correct." Taking her hand and gently leading her to a nearby table he gestured her to sit. Sitting across from her he said, "I've been thinking how long Zorro should continue to ride after we're married."

"What else can we do? Nothing seems to have changed regarding the Alcalde or his behavior."

"I should really attempt to get Father and the other Dons involved in trying to solve the problems, so Zorro could retire. Father seemed especially eager to implement this idea." Diego grimaced.

A smile slowly formed across Victoria's face. "Would…would you consider that? Retiring Zorro? Giving up all that thrilling adventure and danger? Because of me?"

"It was never my intent to be married and continue to ride as Zorro," Diego said. "Actually," he bounced his index finger against his lips as he thought, "I never intended to have Zorro ride so long. At first it was simply to get the two of you out of jail. Then it was until we got rid of Ramon." A shadow crossed his face. "I should've phrased that better. Anyway, I want to settle down, get married, raise children with you and take over the ranch. Like Father has wanted all these years."

Diego sat silently watching as Victoria's smile shone brighter, He shook himself out of his thoughts and asked, "One thing. What made you hit me with the roses? All my work in picking them for you, and you practically destroyed them." A smile tugged at his lips.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Felipe actually picked them for you, since you can't have any of the staff do that. Otherwise they'd certainly be wondering why Don Diego was needing a bouquet of roses."

"But my scalp was pierced by the thorns. It _hurt_ ," Diego said, with a pout on his face.

"Well, now I know what our children will look like when they pout," Victoria said with a sparkle in her eye. Diego laughed with her until she realized what she had said, then she blushed when thinking about their wedding night.

Victoria cleared her throat. "It felt like that would be what I'd do if I were really angry with Zorro. And it was a success! Diego, everyone was talking about that, and that I said I had accepted your offer for courtship! I think it's safe for us to proceed with the second part of our plan." She paused and said, "The courting."

"Humph. _Now_ the real work begins."

Victoria sniffed. "What do you mean? You don't want to romance me?"

"No, of course not. I was only partially teasing you. The other part, I must be especially careful to act as naïve, clumsy Diego, for as far as anyone knows, I've never courted a woman before."

Victoria looked at him thoughtfully. "How _many_ women have you 'courted', Diego?"

Diego gave her a small smile and shook his head slightly. "No one but Zafira and you, my dear. I've not been interested in anyone else since I've known you."

"Except for Zafira."

"I was so sure you'd be married by the time I returned, Zafira seemed to be a suitable replacement." His eyes clouded over in remembering the past hurt. "I was wrong, though."

Placing her hands gently on his shoulders, Victoria said, "I'm sorry she hurt you, but I'm certainly glad she didn't marry you."

Diego kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm so very glad too." He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. Reluctantly he ended the kiss. Looking down at her with a smile, he told her, "You never have to worry about her, Victoria. The love I had for her was a young man's fantasy, a young man who was homesick. It doesn't compare to the love I have for you."

"Oh, Diego!" Victoria threw herself in his arms, hugging him. "You're so completely the man of my dreams." Coming back to her senses, Victoria suddenly pulled herself away from him. "We mustn't lose sense of time, though. We really should see about the paintings before siesta is over. Or…someone notices we're in here alone."

"While I'm thinking of it, since you've said the rumors of our courtship should've spread by now, why don't you join us for supper again at the hacienda tonight?"

"I'm not sure…let me check with Alicia and see."

Diego wasn't too happy with that answer, but he quickly reminded himself that his _novia_ was indeed a working woman, at least until they were married. Another reason to get the wedding scheduled as soon as possible!

"Let's see the painting in question before time escapes us," Diego said, offering Victoria his arm. She took it with a smile, grateful for any chance to be close to her love.

 **AN: Kinda short, but…the Muse wanted to get this out as soon as possible, since it's been too long. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Always appreciated.**


End file.
